Dear Bianca
by Empty Thoughts
Summary: Nico writes letters, but none will ever reach their recipient.


FanFiction is being a bit derpy with the page breaks, so sorry if some aren't there. I put them there but they aren't showing up. Just... ugh.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Today I slept on the floor. Not the floor of a hotel room, not the floor of a friend's house, but the floor of a forest. You aren't here to yell at me for getting dirt in my hair. Why did you have to leave me?

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I was in New York today. Everything is so weird. It was big and crowded. I felt like it was swallowing me.  
I would have done anything just to disappear.  
I wish you were there with me.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I went to the underworld today. I didn't see you, but I kept my eyes open.  
Would you be mad if you knew I was there?

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Today I met a ghost. He says his name is Minos. He says he can train me, teach me how to use all my hidden powers.  
He says I can bring you back to life.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I was in China today. The food tastes weird. I was so tired, and confused. How do I ask where the bathroom is in Chinese?  
If you were here, could you help me?

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I found Minos again tonight. He explained to me about shadow traveling and how I could send myself anywhere, but it would take lots of energy and practice.  
It's so cool Bianca, you would have loved it. Or maybe you wouldn't.  
Maybe after I bring you back you can try.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Today I saw Percy Jackson for the first time since you left. I wanted to do something bad to him, make him pay. Too bad there was a huge guy and his dog about to tackle me if I pulled out my sword.  
I kind of wish I did pull out my sword, because the next thing I knew I was tied up in a corner.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,  
You haven't changed. You still have your hat. You told me not to hold grudges.  
I'll try Bianca, I'll really try. It's going to be hard.  
I miss you so much.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I went to the underworld again. This time, I wasn't alone. We went to the river Styx. For a minute, I thought Percy was dead, but he wasn't. Which is good because I don't want to be the child of the prophecy.  
If my plan doesn't work, I might be joining you sooner than I planned.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Today dad admitted he wished you weren't dead, and that I was the one who died instead. Sometimes I feel that way too.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I learned two things, one, Hades is stubborn, two, Demeter is annoying. I'm _still_ trying to convince Hades to fight, but it's not working. Why can't he understand family is important, and you can't just give up on them?  
I don't know how much longer Percy can hold up for.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Today, I fought a war. All my pleading worked after all. You were right, holding a grudge _is_ bad. I'm glad Hades figured it out before it was too late.  
And now, finally, our dad has a throne.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

The doors have opened, Bianca. I could have brought you back, but you were gone. Why would you do that Bianca? Why did you leave me again?  
But while walking through the fields of Asphodel, I found someone.  
Her name was Hazel.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Percy went missing three days ago. I don't know where he is. But I got a message from Annabeth, and she said three new campers showed up. She thinks they have something to do with it.  
I have a feeling something's going on. First Jason, now Percy.  
If you were here maybe you could figure it out.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I went back to Camp Halfblood today. You'll never guess who was there. Jason Grace. Luckily he didn't recognize me. Annabeth and the rest of the new kids figured it out. Jason was Roman.  
I'll give you three guess to figure out where Percy is.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I found Percy. Actually, it was more like Hazel found Percy then re-introduced him to me. I was so afraid he'd recognize me then kill me. Or something.  
Percy kicked butt at the war games, though I couldn't say I was surprised. Something did surprise me though, during the war games. Gwen died, and then came back to life.  
It's getting worse. I think I'm going to find the Doors of Death and close them myself.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I made a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. It's dark, Bianca, but I can't get out. I'm scared. I've done everything I could think of to get out, but it's not working.  
I wish you were here to protect me.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

It's been awhile, hasn't it? A while is a big understatement.  
I start school again today. I bought my own apartment. Percy and Annabeth got married. Thalia is still with the hunters, but she spends a lot more time at camp, visiting Jason.  
Can you see me back in school? I'll probably look so out of place people will decided I'm a figment of their imagination and ignore me.  
I'm older than you were now.  
I still miss you a lot Bianca.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Last night was possibly the greatest night of my life. It was my first date. Her name is Alessia. Funnily enough, it's Greek but she has nothing to do with our world. She's amazing, Bianca, I'm sure you would have loved her.  
I wish you were there to see us off, take a few pictures like a mom would have, told us to have a good time and not to be back too late.  
Also last night, Annabeth announced she was pregnant. Those two have been _busy_, if you know what I mean. Can you imagine Percy as a dad? Neither can I.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Today I graduate from high school. Can you believe that? I don't know what I'm going to do next, if there ever _is_ a next. Demigods have untimely demises, but I'm sure you know all about that.  
I don't want to join you now, Bianca. I want to stay here with Alessia for as long as I can.  
You never got to get this far. Does that ever make you sad? How different would things have been if you hadn't died?  
When I throw my cap off into the air, I'll be throwing it for you.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Annabeth is due in a few weeks. Percy has already written out my babysitting schedule, and I have no say in the matter.  
But to be honest, I don't think I'll mind.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Finally my first week of university ended. I have so much homework it's not even funny. And this weekend I have babysitting duty.  
Great.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I am officially allowed to drink as much as I want. Isn't that crazy? Alessia and I are still together. That's crazy too, isn't it. This year is the year of crazy, and I have one more crazy thing.  
You've been dead for almost eleven years.  
I still miss you like crazy.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

What would you think if I told you I was going to get married? It'd probably be a surprise for both of us.  
But last night I popped the question. Alessia said yes, as you would expect after seven years of dating. I can't believe I waited this long. I secretly think Alessia has waiting since year four.  
I'd imagine you would be one of the bridesmaids.  
It's going to be amazing, BIanca, I can just feel it.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Alessia just told me the weirdest thing.

Love,  
Nico.

* * *

Dear Aunt Bianca,

I've heard a lot about you. I heard you died in an accident, protecting Percy (he refuses to go by Uncle Percy, but oh well). I have to say thanks for that, because if Percy died I wouldn't have my amazing cousins. We have a few things in common, or so I hear. We have the same smile, which dad tells me I get from his mother.  
I never got to meet her either.  
Dad tells me for a while, he was really mad at you. You went away and you never got the chance to come back and say goodbye. He says you were the same age as I am now.  
I can tell he still misses you a lot. Some days he refuses to talk about you, others you're all he wants to think about. I like those days better because sometimes he tells me about you.  
Even though I've never met you, I feel like you've had an impact on my life. I can't go anywhere, or do anything without being reminded of the little girl who died doing a brave thing.  
I don't mind it at all.  
I'd like to thank you for raising my dad how you did, because if it had been any different I wouldn't be here today.  
Thanks for everything. I'd like to meet you someday, but not someday anytime soon, if you don't mind.

Love,  
Bianca.

* * *

... If you're like Taffeh. A. Llama. your feels are probably going crazy right now. This is sort of dedicated to that llama person because she was breathing down my neck the entire time and kind of forced me to finish this with all her fangirling and all that. I wouldn't really call it fangirling but she was pretty... happy I guess. It was kind of fangirling... (When you're reading this Taffeh, hi :D)

Thanks for reading, don't be shy, leave a review.


End file.
